Redemption
by Moonbirds
Summary: How would it feel to lose everything close to you? To see all the cats you love hate you? To die a slow and agonizing death at the paws of your mate and enemy? Then watch them step over your mutilated body carelessly with their tails twined? Snowpaw is given a chance to live her life over again. She isn't the same innocent apprentice; this time, she wants revenge. Redemption.
1. Chapter 1

How would it feel to lose everything close to you? To see all the cats you love hate you? To die a slow and agonizing death at the paws of your mate and enemy? And then watch them step over your mutilated body carelessly with their tails twined? Snowpaw is given a chance to live her life over again. This time, she wants redemption.

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story; Redemption! I'm thinking of changing the name; any suggestions? Anyways, this first chapter is quite sad, but I promise that as the story moves Snowy will make them pay and get her happy ending :) If you guys like this story, please review, favorite and follow! It'd mean a lot and inform me whether this type of story will interest people. Now enjoy the story ;) **

**By the way; sorry I haven't been on lately, or haven't responded to your messages. I'm really busy with exams, and will get back to you as soon as possible. Promise ;) **

Chapter One

_The higher you are, the further you fall_

Snowpaw stumbled backwards blindly, and collapsed onto the sandy ground. The same warm, comforting ground she had rolled on as a kit now felt foreign and abrasive.

"We know you did it," Fernstar snarled, her eyes flickering towards Greykit's bloody, lifeless figure, "Dovepaw saw you."

The surrounding cats parted to reveal Dovepaw; a crumbled, sobbing mess. But as everyone turned away to face Snowpaw, no one saw the malicious glee flash across Dovepaw's azure eyes.

Snowpaw reached forward desperately; Dovepaw was her foster sister, her best friend, someone who would never harm her. "No! Dovepaw, tell them how I was the one who fought the badger off, how I was the one who found him like that, how I was the one.." Snowpaw's wail was abruptly interrupted as a powerful strike sent her flying onto a pile of rocks.

Goldenfall stood protectively in front of Dovepaw, his eyes narrowed with disgust as he glared at Snowpaw, "Back away, you filth. Dovepaw was the one who fought the badger off, she was the one who found you murdering Greykit, she was the one you tried to kill because she saw everything."

This was Goldenfall, this was her mate, the one she had loved with all her heart for most of her life. A throbbing ache pounded her heart as Snowpaw watched her mate defend Dovepaw, not even allowing Snowpaw to explain.

From the corner of her eyes, Snowpaw saw Stormleaf's dark grey figure slip through the crowd of cats. Snowpaw's heart glowed, her mother would defend her for sure. But to her dismay, Stormleaf approached her adopted daughter; Dovepaw, instead. "Tell everyone what happened," Stormleaf coaxed the beautiful apprentice gently.

"Mother? I'm your daughter, not her," Snowpaw's voice trembled as she watched her mother abandon her as well.

"Remember when you convinced me to foster Dovepaw when you were just a kit? You had such a gentle heart; what happened?" Stormleaf shook her head slowly, "No daughter of mine would ever be a murderer."

Snowpaw's heart dropped, like a rock falling off a cliff, "I didn't do it, look, I even have wounds from the badger!"

"Those are from Dovepaw defending herself when you attacked her," Goldenfall sneered, "do you think we are stupid? Dovepaw, tell everyone."

"I was just padding back from training," Dovepaw's melodious voice started softly. Snowpaw looked at her pleadingly; Dovepaw was her last chance, even if everyone else lets her down, Dovepaw would never betray her.

"When I came upon a badger cornering Greykit.. I fought the badger off, but when I returned, Snowpaw was standing over... Greykit's dead body with her claws in his throat. When she saw me, she... attacked me. She was just about to.. kill me too when the patrol arrived.." Loud sobs and gasps for air interrupted Dovepaw multiple times. Stormleaf closed her eyes tightly and curled her tail around Dovepaw.

"No! It didn't happen like that!" Snowpaw cried, "Dovepaw, why are you lying?" Dovepaw widened her ethereal blue eyes, and was about to say something when another fit of sobs choked her.

"Enough," Fernstar stepped forward briskly, her eyes glaring daggers into Snowpaw, "there's nothing else you can say. You can't explain the scent of Greykit's fur in your claws, or the way the patrol found you standing over Dovepaw and Greykit. It's over Snowpaw. All your manipulation and killings. Do you think I didn't suspect you of Echokit's death? The white fur found in his claws? It's all over, Snowpaw, we caught you."

Snowpaw fell back onto her haunches in shock, but she didn't do it. She didn't do anything. Who would've done this to her? Suddenly, Snowpaw's eyes landed on Dovepaw. Her loyal best friend, the cat whose life she had saved many times over, the cat who she would've done anything for. But it made sense. Dovepaw was the one who bowled her over after she fought off the Badger, Dovepaw was the one who advised her to hunt by the twoleg dens; where Echokit's body was, Dovepaw was the one who lied to the clan.

"You did this. You killed Echokit and Greykit!" Snowpaw felt a burst of energy and ran towards Dovepaw, claws extended. For a moment, she lost her sanity and the only thing she wanted to do was to feel Dovepaw's blood on her claws.

But before she could reach Dovepaw, Goldenfall's paw connected with her skull. All Snowpaw could see as she slowly crumbled onto the ground was the cold eyes of all the cats around her. Her mother, her best friend and sister, her lover, her friends, her clan. They don't care if I die, she realized, was how they doted on me before just an act?

Snowpaw was spoiled rotten by her clan; she was the example of a perfect clan cat. She was pure-blooded, pretty and talented. Perhaps that was why she became stuck-up. On the contrary, Dovepaw's modest, caring personality soon earned her the heart of the clan.

Snowpaw could feel excruciating pain; Goldenfall had broken a part of her skull. She barely see, but she can still hear the chatter of the cats around her.

"A ruthless murderer like her deserves to die the worst way possible," Snowpaw could hear Fernstar hiss, "Goldenfall, why don't you take her to the Sunningrocks? The birds can have her."

"With pleasure," Goldenfall murmured obediently, and fastened his teeth in Snowpaw's scruff.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go too," Dovepaw's quiet meow piped up hesitantly, "even though she tried to kill me, she's still my sister. I'd like to say good-bye."

"You're too kind," Fernstar sighed, "what did she do to deserve a sister like you? Go ahead, Starclan bless your soul."

Snowpaw wanted to cry out, to tell everyone what really happened, but she could no longer speak. All she could do as Goldenfall roughly dragged her limp body out of camp was to pray to Starclan that it would be over soon. Starclan would know she's innocent, right?

As soon as they entered the undergrowth, Dovepaw stopped Goldenfall, "We're far enough." Her confident tone was completely different from her usual hesitant one.

_No, don't leave me here_, Snowpaw thought desperately, _I don't want to die alone._ To her relief, the two cats didn't leave. They just stood there and looked at her.

"If you hadn't saved me with that plan, it would be me lying there," Snowpaw heard Goldenfall mutter. Snowpaw's blood froze; _Goldenfall knew everything_?

"Of course, I could never let you die," Dovepaw murmured saccharinely, wrapping her body around Goldenfall.

"I could never stand her anyways, she was always so noble and stupid, if it weren't for preserving the bloodline, I would never have even touched her," Goldenfall hissed, as he prodded Snowpaw's body with a claw, "Dovepaw, you're the only one who really gets me."

Dovepaw's high pitched giggle reverberated around the forest, "Now that she's gone, we can be together without any worries." With that, the beautiful light grey she-cat and the handsome golden tom stepped over Snowpaw's dying body. Before they disappeared through the bushes though, Dovepaw turned around once more, "Oh and, Snowpaw, if you can hear me; don't worry about your family and clan. They have me now," and with a final triumphant, shrill giggle, Dovepaw pushed through the bramble bushes.

They left Snowpaw dying, her heart torn into a million pieces. All she wants now is revenge. _Redemption._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_.._

Snowpaw doesn't know when she woke up or where she was. She just knows that she lost everything. So she just laid on the ground and stared up blankly.

The surrounding willow trees slowly danced to the bitter, mournful howl of the wind, their cascading figures drooping and low. The grey skies above stretched as far as she could see, ominous dark clouds covered the weak beams of the sun.

Soon, heavy droplets of rain smothered Snowpaw's lone figure. She wanted to laugh; even the skies are against her now.

The steady rhythm of falling raindrops quenched the snow white she-cat, leaving her breathless.

"Can't you do any better?" Snowpaw raised her head and yowled to the darkening clouds. Her only response was the low rumble of thunder.

She numbly rose onto her translucent paws, and felt the pain of a thousand needles stabbing into her heart. Two names reverberated inside her mind sonorously;_ Goldenfall and Dovepaw._

"Snowpaw!" She heard a familiar voice call out, and she slowly turned around. Silverstar was standing behind her, his pale blue eyes glowering through the sheet of rain between them.

"Father.." Snowpaw choked out, before running towards her deceased father and throwing herself against him.

"They will pay, they will all pay," Silverstar murmured as he lowered his head onto his daughter's.

"I don't want to see them ever again," Snowpaw sobbed, her whole body shaking vigorously, "no one believed me. No one."

"It's my fault," Silverstar closed his eyes tightly, "what was I thinking when I appointed Fernpelt to be my deputy? Why did I chose Stormleaf as a mate? Why did I agree to let Dovepaw join the clan? Why didn't I see that monster coming until it was too late? Why did I leave you there alone?"

Snowpaw didn't say anything, she just rested her head upon his shoulders. She was safe here. She no longer had to feel the pain of betrayal. Her father will protect her.

"It's been five sunrises since they left you there," Silverstar suddenly spoke, his voice low with anger, "Five sunrises and no one thought to rescue you, to listen to your story, or even just kill you to end your suffering. They let you suffer for five sunrises. They let you be devoured like prey by birds while you were still alive."

Snowpaw shuddered and buried her head deeper into her father's pelt.

"It's been four sunrises since your mother passed by you, and left you with the birds without a second look back. It's been three sunrises since Dovepaw was made into a Warrior. For putting the clan in front of her personal relationships and executing you," Silverstar continued, his eyes darkening with each word.

Snowpaw dropped onto her haunches in shock, they were awarded for murdering her? They were the ones who framed her, she never did anything! All she ever wanted was to live a simple life, a happy one.

Silverstar suddenly froze, his ears pricked. He laid a tail gently on Snowpaw's shoulder, "I think there's something you should see."

Snowpaw crooked her head questioningly before following her father to a pool of clear, iridescent spring water. The surface of the pool flickered, before showing an image of a brown tabby tom trekking through the forest. _He was limping heavily; his left hind leg broken beyond repair. A determined glint sparkled in his eyes, as he hefted himself through the bramble bushes._

"Thornpaw?" Snowpaw gaped, staring at the young tom, "What in Starclan happened to him?"

_In the far-off distance, a flock of birds squawked indignantly as the loud thrashing disturbed them from their meal._

_Thornpaw's eyes grew hard, and he let out a loud caterwaul before dashing towards the birds._

"Oh Starclan. No," Snowpaw whispered in horror as she spotted what the birds were feasting on. Silverstar closed his eyes tightly, and laid his tail comfortingly on Snowpaw's shoulder.

_Thornpaw spotted the corpse at the same time as the two Starcan cats. His mouth opened in a noiceless wail, as he rushed towards the bloody figure on his three good legs. He buried his nose into the mangled white fur, tears slipping out of his icy blue eyes._

_"Why did I leave you here with Goldenfall? Why did I listen? Why?" Thornpaw unsheathed his claws and sank them into the dirt beneath his paws._

_"Because you're a mouse-brain," Goldenfall's chuckle rang, as he entered the clearing with the newly named Doveflight by his side._

_Thornpaw gritted his teeth together tightly before turning around to face the couple, "You've broken my leg and exiled me from the clan, what else do you want from me?"_

_Doveflight crooked her head innocently, "We were just here to see our dear friend Snowpaw, how does she look?"_

_"She let you into the clan. She saved your life. She trusted you with all her heart. You're a monster, Doveflight. A monster. You promised me you would leave her alone if I took the blame for you betraying the clan," Thornpaw snarled, "I'll find evidence of everything you did, and I swear to Starclan that you will end up a hundred times worse than Snowpaw."_

_"Why do you think we left her here if not bait for you? Do you actually think we'll let you leave here alive?" Doveflight giggled, "You're so stupid Thornpaw."_

Snowpaw stumbled backwards, regret burning away at her paws.

Thornpaw, the cat that Snowpaw had always brushed-off because of his humbleness.

Thornpaw, the den mate Snowpaw had often mocked with Goldenfall and Doveflight.

Thornpaw, the one that Snowpaw had always took her anger out on.

Thornpaw, the only one who actually cared for her.

Thornpaw, the one that's going to pay for it with his life.

A breath-curdling scream sounded, and Snowpaw slowly closed her eyes. This same scream was going to haunt her dreams for eternity. Then, there was only silence, except for Snowpaw's heavy breathing.

"Snowpaw, you could fix this you know," Silverstar murmured softly.

Snowpaw looked at her father questioningly, "I could?"

"I can send you back to the time you were just a kit. You would have the chance to live your life over again," Silverstar explained, flickering his tail.

"I don't want to go back, I don't want to see them again, I want to stay here with you," Snowpaw shuddered at the thought of seeing Doveflight again.

"If you go back Snowpaw, you could get revenge on them, you could save Echokit and Greykit. You could save Thornpaw, don't you own him that much?" Silverstar trailed his tail along the side of Snowpaw's face, "Then, if you still want, you can come back to me. I trust my daughter, I know you will do what's right."

Snowpaw dipped her head for a moment. Thornpaw's scream, Doveflight's satisfied smirk, Goldenfall's betrayal, Her mother's coldness, the way she died, all played over and over in the depth of her mind. Finally, she nodded and sank her claws into the dirt.

Her whispered promise echoed back to her hollowly.

"They will pay. They'll all pay."

**Aurthor's note: On a happier note.. :D Oh wow, you guys are just absolutely amazing. Words can't describe how much I love you all! Thank you all so much for supporting this story!**

**Reviews replies have been deleted, please P.M me if you didn't see yours :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hello everyone, a few people got confused and PMed me about the Snowkit-Snowpaw change. So I thought I'd explain it here :)**

**She is Snowpaw, wrapped back in time. The original Snowkit is gone. Hope that clears the confusion!**

Chapter 3

Snowpaw closed her eyes and let herself fall backwards into the pool, Silverstar's final words echoing in her mind,_ "Remember, my daughter, a life for a life."_

The moment her spine touched the clear surface of the water, an agonizing pain rampaged through Snowpaw's body. She gritted her teeth together tightly as a petrified scream attempted to escape. _From now on, I can't trust anyone but myself. I can't show weakness._ The farther she sank into the depth, the more intense and concentrated the pain became.

Eventually, the searing agony was so excruciating it drove Snowpaw to unconsciousness. As her mind and body slowly sank to paralysis, Snowpaw tried to reach up towards the flickering light at the surface. A penumbra filled her vision at first, then it slowly faded to pitch black.

..

"Snowkit?" A worried wail roused Snowkit from the darkness. Snowkit hesitantly raised her head, _where was she? _Snowkit narrowed her eyes against the blinding sunlight, and strained to see the figure in front of her. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Stormleaf's familiar form appeared.

"Thank Starclan you're awake, my kit! I was worried sick!" Stormleaf rushed forward and covered Snowkit in frenzied licks.

A throbbing ache pounded Snowkit's head as hazy, ephemeral images and memories flooded her mind. Snowkit looked at the she-cat in front of her with disdain as particular moments flashed across her eyes.

She remembered that fateful day, she remembered how the dusk's brilliant colours washed across the sky. Varying shades of scarlet.

_"Mother?" Snowkit curled herself into a ball, watching the entrance of the nursery intently, "Why isn't Father back yet? It's almost sunset."_

_"I don't know, but he'll be back soon," Stormleaf's dulcet murmur sounded as she tried to pull Snowkit and Dovekit closer._

_Snowkit mumbled a weak protest, before focusing her attention on the entrance again. She watched as dusk faded into night and fragile pieces of snowflakes started to fall. She watched as they danced and fluttered gracefully across the darkening sky only to fall to the ground and meet their invariable fate. That night was the longest and coldest night of Snowkit's life. _

_Silverstar never returned. _

_They later learned that Silverstar had sacrificed himself for a rouge kit. Snowkit cried herself to sleep for countless nights, wondering how her father could've left her for another kit. A rouge at that. _

Snowkit remembered the pity that shone in the eyes of the elders as she passed by their den. She remembered what Hollytail had pulled her aside to say.

_"Snowkit, the day you lost your father, was the day you lost your mother," Hollytail had sighed, as she curled Snowkit close to her. _

_"What do you mean?" Snowkit had pondered, "Mother is right by the food pile!" _

She was too innocent back then, to realize the ugly truth hidden within the elder's wise words.

Soon after that, Stormleaf found a new mate in one of the senior warriors; Rockclaw.

_That day, Snowkit sat alone, staring blankly at the dead, faded flowers stored inside the nursery. Just waiting for Stormleaf to come and play with her like they used to. Back when Silverstar was alive._

_But when Stormleaf's svelte figure stepped gingerly into the nursery; she didn't spare Snowkit a single glance. Their tails intertwined, Rockclaw and Stormleaf walked right past her._

_Frozen, Snowkit stared after their figures. And she suddenly realized; she didn't belong in her mother's new life, nor was she wanted._

Snowkit raised her head to meet Stormleaf's teary eyes, it was hard to imagine that this loving mother would soon dessert her daughter to preserve her position within the clan.

"Oh, Snowkit! Do you have any idea how worried your father and I were?" Stormleaf cried, burying her nose in Snowkit's fluffy kitten fur. Snowkit stiffened; her father was still alive right now!

Snowkit forced a smile, "What happened?"

"Oh, you and Dovekit were playing when you fell into the pond!" Stormleaf worriedly nudged Snowkit, "Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, a small grey she-kit entered the den. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes glued modestly to the ground as she rushed to Snowkit's side, "I'm so sorry, Snowkit. Are you alright?"

Snowkit's smile faltered at the sight of Dovekit, the painful memory of her betrayal was still crystal clear. Then Snowkit's smile disappeared completely, "No thanks to you."

Dovekit's round eyes widened further, before looking tearfully at Stormleaf. Stormleaf's smile froze, "Come on, Snowkit. That is no way to speak to your sister."

"Oh, are you my sister now, Dovekit? Last time I checked, you were just a rouge I begged Silverstar to let stay in the clan. I hope you remember your place," Snowkit's remark shocked both Stormleaf and Dovekit.

"Snowkit!" they both gasped. Snowkit smirked, gazing into Dovekit's eyes. She could see visable traces of anger and hatred in there; Dovekit wasn't the seasoned liar Snowkit had known just yet. This time around, Snowkit had the advantage.

After what felt like minutes of silence, Dovekit closed her eyes, to hide the burning rage inside, stepped backwards and dipped her head, "You're right.. I'm just a rouge, and I don't belong here." Her voice cracking as she burst into tears, her small form shaking vigorously.

Snowkit watched at Dovekit's act coldly, her jaws widening into a yawn.

The old Snowkit would never have let Dovekit suffer any form of mistreatment. The old Snowkit would go to the edge of the world and back for Dovekit. The old Snowkit would rip apart anyone who dares hurt Dovekit.

But that Snowkit is gone. Ripped out of oblivion by Dovekit herself.

"What's gotten into you, Snowkit?" Stormleaf hissed, as she pulled Dovekit towards her.

Snowkit's lips pulled back to form a gruesome smile, a question at the tip of her tongue, but at the last second, she pulled back.

If she rip away her mask right now, how would she get revenge? Dovekit would expect something. Snowkit wanted to win. To win completely. To let Dovekit think she's won, then take everything away from her at the last second. To hurt her like how Snowkit was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dovekit, I must have hit my head on the rocks at the bottom of the pool or something!" Snowkit gave Dovekit a sacharine smile.

"It's alright!" Dovekit smiled back, her eyes meeting Snowkit's. Dovekit shivered as she stared into the deep blue depth, a chill riding up her spine. But the next second, Dovekit relaxed as she watched Snowkit play with a moss ball. Snowkit was still the same simple-minded, gullible fool she'd always been. _And always will be._

Snowkit smiled to herself as she watched Dovekit's tensed haunches fall. You know, they always said; _the higher you are, the farther you fall._

**Author's notes: Alright! Now Snowy is a kit again. Oh wow, you guys never cease to amaze me. Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Now, time for reviews! I got a few complaints that the reviews were taking up too much room, so I decided to remove the review replies to a chapter after I update the next chapter. If you didn't see your review reply, please PM me! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling on my head like a memory_

_.._

Snowkit closed her eyes as the dark torrents of rain began to descend from the silver skies above the medicine cat's den. In front of her, Stormleaf and Dovekit rushed through the crowd to get back to the nursery.

She sat there as cats all around her began to scurry back towards their dens. Their dark, dull figures shouldering past her as they rushed towards their safe havens.

The rain began to fall harder, soaking every inch of her blindingly white pelt. A small smile lit Snowkit's face; ever since she returned, she has felt a dark obsession with rain. She loves the way it washes her soul. She loves the un-natural coldness that takes away her pain. She loves everything about it that the old Snowkit didn't.

"Snowkit! Your chill is going to get worse if you stay out there," Stormleaf called out to her anxiously.

_Just one more moment_, Snowkit promised herself, _just one more moment_. Finally, her face carefully wiped of any emotion, Snowkit stepped into the den.

"What's wrong with you," Stormleaf scolded gently as she groomed her pelt, "don't you want to get better?"

Snowkit dipped her head solemnly, "Sorry, Mother."

Dovekit's small head peeked out curiously from behind Stormleaf, "You used to hate the rain."

Hatred started to boil inside Snowkit as Dovekit's bright, innocent eyes met her own dark blue ones. Dovekit was the reason she lost herself.

Suddenly, a golden figure appeared in the corner of Snowkit's eyes. _Goldenfall._

"Goldenkit!" Dovekit squealed as she threw herself at him. "Let's go watch the rain."

Goldenkit slowly turned around, his amber eyes landing condescendingly on the two she-kits as he shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure."

Snowkit jaws tightened and she clenched her teeth together, "Have fun."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Goldenkit narrowed his eyes, surprised with Snowkit's odd behaviour. The old Snowkit had always followed him everywhere. The old Snowkit had adored him to no end and always put him upon a high pedestal. Only for him to act as if she were an annoyance.

Snowkit closed her eyes as another bitter memory swallowed her consciousness. When she opened her eyes she was inside the apprentice den. From the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Goldenpaw's radiant ginger fur.

..

_"Goldenpaw! I brought you the mouse you wanted!" Snowpaw's excited cry sounded as the pale she-cat bounded across the clearing. Cats looked up, annoyed, as she trotted over the freshkill pile. However, she didn't see any of their glares, she could only see one cat. Goldenpaw._

Snowkit winced, if only she had spent time to win the approval of her clan-mates in her past life. If only she hadn't spent her whole life trying to please the three cats who actually hated her. She wouldn't have died such a horrible death_._

_Goldenpaw looked up lazily, "Dovepaw already brought one," he looked at Snowpaw's prey with disdain, "and hers is bigger."_

_"Oh," Snowpaw looked down, disappointment evident in her dark blue eyes. A flash of grey and white fur at the entrance of the den alerted them of Dovepaw's presence._

_"Goldenpaw, Snowpaw," Dovepaw's beautiful azure eyes glittered as she smiled demurely at the two. _

_"Dovepaw!" Snowpaw grinned ecstatically and warmly pressed her face against Dovepaw's muzzle in greeting. _Snowkit, watching from the side, could now see Dovepaw give Goldenpaw a disgusted look. The moment Snowpaw pulled back, Dovepaw's face was once again fixated into a pleasant smile.

_"Snowpaw," Dovepaw whimpered, "Fernfeather was being unreasonable to me today. Could you go confront her for me? I'm too scared." _

_Snowpaw crooked her head, "I wish cats were nicer to you, can't they see that you're a part of our clan now? Fernfeather is the third cat this moon! You're my sister, I won't let them hurt you like this." With that, the white she-cat stormed out of the Apprentice's den. _

_"Fernfeather!" Snowpaw's yowl sounded around the clearing._

_Fernfeather, a beautiful brown she-cat poked her head out of a den, "Snowpaw? What's wrong?" _

_"I think you know what's wrong! What did you say to Dovepaw?" Snowpaw narrowed her deep blue eyes, claws unsheathing._

_Fernfeather widened her amber eyes, "What do you mean? I didn't say anything to Dovepaw." _

_"Don't try to lie to me," Snowpaw sneered, "I know you were harassing her. And I thought you were a respectable Warrior! I thought you were my friend!" _

_Fernfeather flicked her tail angrily, "And I thought you were smart enough not to trust the words of others!"_

_"Dovepaw is my sister, she would never lie to me," Snowpaw spat, clenching he teethntogether tightly._

_"No, Snowpaw, stop!" Dovepaw placed a tail on Snowpaw's shoulder, her azure eyes glistening with incandescent tears, "Fernfeather is right, let's just go." _

_"Dovepaw! You can't let everyone push you around like this," Snowpaw hissed, "let me finish this for you." _

_Dovepaw kept her head lowered. O_ut of the corner of her eyes,Snowkit could see a small smug smile beginning to form on her sharp features. Snowkit closed her eyes; so this was how her clan began to hate her in her last lifetime. One by one, Dovepaw turned all of her clan mates against her. One by one, Dovepaw drew them to her side with her level-headed and composed act.

_"I'm done here," Fernfeather growled, whipping around to stomp out of the camp, "Snowpaw, what's happened to you? You've changed." _

_Snowpaw stiffened, before shaking her head and trudging back to the apprentice den. Dovepaw followed slowly, her smile growing steadily wider. _

_Goldenpaw stared after the two, his gaze flickered dismissively over Snowpaw's figure before landing with fascinated interest on Dovepaw. _

Snowkit watched from the side, a shiver making its frigid way up her pelt. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have not realized what now appeared to be so obvious? How could she have listened blindly to Dovepaw's lies?

Last life time, she and Goldenfall had become mates as soon as he became a Warrior. She had thought it was because he finally reciprocated her feelings. But now it's obvious that he had done it to perserve his pure bloodline and to please the clan.

_Goldenfall, _she thought_, I'm not simpleminded enough to fall for you again. This time, I'm going to play you like a puppet. Then I'll let you plummet to the ground like an eagle with broken wings._

_.._

Goldenkit reached out with a small paw and poked Snowkit's still figure curiously, "Are you coming with us?"

"No," Snowkit answered simply, "I'm not."

She curled her long tail around her, and tucked her nose into it. Pretending to fall asleep, she let her chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. Listening silently to the drumming beat of the rain outside by herself, Snowkit felt more lonesome than she has ever felt. More lonely than when she died by herself. More lonely than when she laid helplessly with the ravens. Because she was surrounded by cats she cared for the most yet she despised all of them. They still had their fake nice front, yet she knew how they truly feel.

_Father.. Thornpaw.. As soon as the rain stops, I will find you. And nothing will stop me, _she promised herself, _I will make everything right again._

Snowkit opened her eyes, and her gaze fell upon the two small figures watching the rain together. Snowkit could feel the last lingering threads of the will of the old Snowpaw long to join them. To give them another chance.

The tips of her lips curling up into a mocking smile, Snowkit sliced her claws through her own pelt, destroying the old Snowkit's very existence without second thoughts.

..

**Hey guys, sorry for the super late update! I've just been so busy with school, volunteering and networking! I know it's no excuse, I'm sorry! I promise to update way more frequently during the summer ;) **

**WOW, I was flabbergasted by the reviews! Thank you guys for all your support! I've gotten a few complaints of the reviews replies taking up too much room, so I'll be deleting the old review replies from old chapters and I'll try to keep the new ones a bit shorter :) **

****The Golden Sun: ****Thank you! I'm glad you like Snowkit, even though she's so spoiled xD

**Nova Lioness, Comettail76, Petalwish, Guest, Stormbreeze100, Streamshade, Patriciaaa, Leopardbreath, Frostywinters, Amberflame805, Tansywsh: **Thank you so much! You guys all rock! I'm super sorry for the late update :(

**Bobby Bobson: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! HAHAHA It is pretty feminine! I should've used Stonestar or something xD but what's the fun in that? You're funny xD

**Stuffed Watermelon: **Thank you! I was planning on her succeeding, but a tragic story would be fun too? xD What do you think?

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan: **Thank you! He will definitely make an appearance in the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!

**EmberskyofShadowclan: **Thank you! Dovekit will probably thrive for a while more, hold on! xD

**Colonel-IrritumStudios: **Yeah, she must've went through something traumatising ;) I'll be sure to write a chapter in her perspective and tell her story soon! I was actually thinking that too! Perhaps they could be exiled? Or they will have a change of heart this time around? Any ideas? I don't think it's approved of, but since Goldenfall was a brand-new Warrior and Snowpaw was about to be one, and the clan wanted them to pass on the pure-blooded genes, it might've been alright? But it shouldn't be official until Snowpaw is a Warrior xD Yeah, for sure! You can send me an OC and I'll be sure to put them in :) No problem! I love your comments and questions!

**Nightshade608: **Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for defending me! I'm getting teary reading your review. But thank you SO much for everything! It was likely solved because of you, thank you so much!

**Maya: **Yayy, I'm glad you like it! HAHA they are great fun to write as well! If this story turns out a tragedy, she will probably lose it and die again xD

**Splashpaw:** I will definitely put Dove's side in soon! Maybe you'll end up liking he more than Snow soon ;) hehe. Wow, thank you so much for your support. I can't thank you or Nightshade608 enough! You saw the one on Chrysalis too? Wow, thank you for defending my stories! And not just Redemption either! NONONO, you've don't more than enough, thank you so much for everything!

**Poppywhisper:** I definitely agree, thank you! I was thinking that there are several ways to get revenge on her, there's emotional, physical, mental. Which one do you think you'll probably enjoy the most? Or all of them xD Hm, probably Doveflight and Goldenfall mainly. WOW, thank you for all those ideas! They are great!

**KatieK101: **Thank you, Katie! Oh yeah, I could've made that clearer too hehe xD I'll put some flashbacks in too, so we can see what happened in the past life ^^. Aw yeah, I love Thornpaw too! He's coming in next chapter, yayyy. HAHA thank you for getting my totally not lame jokes ;D

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: **Thank you so much! I hope it will grow too :)

**Master Stonestar: **Thank you for the advice! I will be sure to do that. Could you tell me a bit more specifically which ideas? Thank you so much!

**all the shattered pieces: **Thank you! I'm SO glad you like it! Aw, thank you for your super supportive reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Burrfrost: **Well, Dovepaw wants her dead for something, we don't know what yet ;). Then she caught Goldenfall doing something, and basically came up with a plan for Snowpaw to take the blame for it. Oh wow, thank you so much! I'll be sure to follow the forum :)

**xXLeafheatXx: **Wow, thank you! I'll definitely try to put her in! She might come up later, I could have her start out as one of Snowkit's den mates in the nursery. Then she could realize that something is wrong or something :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is something wrong with Snowkit?" Dovekit whispered to Goldenkit, leaning in close to the ginger tom.

Goldenkit stiffened and shuffled over a bit. "Maybe she's just caught up in her cold. You know, the cold you gave her when you _accidentally_ shoved her into the pool?"

Dovekit flattened her ears hastily, looking around before narrowing her eyes. "It was an accident! And I thought we agreed to stop talking about this?"

"I don't know why you even bother, she's as clueless as a rabbit," Goldenkit rolled his eyes mockingly.

Dovekit looked at her paws quietly_,_ "I thought you liked her?"

"Do you think someone as simple-minded as her would even be worthy of my presence? Only reason I even tolerate her presence is because of her bloodline," Goldenkit sniffed condescendingly. Before Dovekit could say anything, he rose onto to his paws and padded back into the den.

Dovekit leaned her figure on the side of the door breathlessly, as she stared blankly into the endless darkness outside. Will _I_ ever be worthy?

..

_Every step she took left a frozen, bloody pawprint. Dove squinted hard against the blizzard pushing against her._

I can't give up, I must survive. If not for myself, then for Mother.

_The chilling cold froze to her bones but Dove forced herself forward. Her mother's tortured dying screeches echoing sonorously in her ears. Go find Silverstar, she had told Dove, he's y.. She never got to finish that sentence._

I'm almost there. I'm almost safe.

_Suddenly, Dove felt the ground beneath her falter, and crumble. She let out a shrill scream as she fell._

It isn't fair. I never got a chance to meet Father.

_She pawed helplessly against the caving snow, but to no avail. With the last of her strength, she cried. She told her tragic tale through droplets of frozen tears._

_Suddenly, a glowing golden cat towered above her. His eyes narrowed in concentration as his powerful paws dug through the snow to reach her. Dove stared up at him in stunned shock; was she dead already?_

_Another cat peered out curiously from behind the tom, she had a flawless white pelt. Like cat curved out of ice and snow. Dove immediately felt a strong dislike for the cat whose pelt matched the suffocating coldness._

_"Snowkit, go find your father," the golden tom ordered, as his paws finally connected with Dove's._

_"What should I say? We'll get in trouble for sneaking out," Snowkit's bright blue eyes lit with worry._

_The tom whirled on her, his handsome face marred by a terrifying snarl, "She's going to die if we don't get help."_

_Snowkit backed up slowly, hurt written on her sculptured features before she turned and ran. _

_"Come on," the tom murmured to Dove as he tugged her out of the hole. Dove collapsed as soon as she reached the ground. __The tom sighed and heaved Dove onto his back, before slowly making his way through the blizzard. Dove pressed herself closer to him, hiding from the snow that cut her like claws. _

_Her last strength seeped away and her world faded, like a bird caught within the ocean's depth. _

_Her memories twirled by like the cold, bitter winter wind. _

_She remembered Fall; her mother. __She remembered how they used to play in the dandelion field beside their home. _

_She remembered how she fell asleep each night as Fall told her stories about her father. __She remembered wishing upon every star that her father would come home to them. _

_She remembered Fall's deteriorating health. She remembered the name that Fall murmured every night; Silverstar. __She remembered Fall's disappointed gaze every morning as she woke from her dreams and realized that Silverstar was gone. _

_She remembered begging Fall to stay. __She remembered burying Fall in the dandelion field. _

_She remembered the beautiful white flowers that danced to her mournful cries. _

_.._

_"Are you feeling better?" A soft voice whispered to Dove. Dove opened her eyes to see the snow-white kitten from earlier. _

_Dove weakly nodded, "I'm feeling better now, thank you." _

_"I'm Snowkit," the svelte she-kit piped up, her eyes glowing with friendliness. "You look the same age as me, what were you doing out in the snow?" _

_"I'm Dove. I was looking for a place to stay, my mother passed away," Dove glued her eyes to the ground._

_Snowkit was silent for a second before pressing her muzzle against Dove. "Stay here with us." Dove's eyes filled up with tears, and her earlier dislike of the pale she-kit faded away. _

_"Thank you, but I can't. I'm looking for my father," Dove explained, before rising onto her paws, "It's time I left. He's probably waiting for me."_

_Dove padded towards the entrance of the den, strength filling her paws as she thought about her father that she hadn't met yet. When she found him, he would probably praise her bravery and they'd live happily ever after. _

_"Wait," Snowkit called, "you aren't well enough to travel yet. Rest here for a few more days atleast." _

_Suddenly, a large grey cat poked his head into the den. Snowkit squealed and threw herself at him, and the tom's eyes grew warm with affection as he licked Snowkit's ears. _

_Dove stared at the two, loneliness filling her heart. All her life, this was what she wished for. _

_Snowkit turned to face Dove proudly, "This is my father and the clan leader; Silverstar. Silverstar, can Dove stay with us?"_

_Dove froze as she heard the name of the tom. "Silverstar?"_

_The large grey tom nodded, "Dove, you can stay with us as long as you would like." He then turned around, without a second glance at Dove, to face Snowkit. "Come on, Thornkit and Rosekit insisted we wait for you before their Apprentice ceremony."_

_Snowkit turned to smile apologetically at Dove, "I forgot, sorry! I'll be back soon!" Disregarding the shattered look on Dove's face, Snowkit followed Silverstar out of the den, playfully clinging onto his broad shoulders._

_Large, burning tears slid down Dove's cheeks as she watched them leave. That was her father? That she had risked her life to look for? While he had another kit and mate?_

_A pain as intense as a thousand need stabbing into her heart, hit Dove like a wave, dragging her to the bottom of the ocean. Dove collapsed into her nest, and curled up into a small ball, shaking with loud sobs. _

_Fall had died waiting for him to return. Fall had been left to die with a broken heart. _

_He got another mate. He had another kit, to replace Dove. _

_Dove opened her eyes, and unsheathed her sharp claws. _

_I have nothing to live for anymore. _

_Goodbye Father; will you feel guilty if you watch me bleed to death? Won't you remember me then?_

_She sank her claws slightly into her neck, and rejoiced in the pain that it brought her. A drop of blood cascaded down her beautiful grey-white kit-coat. _

_"What are you doing?" Snowkit gasped as she entered the den with the golden kit that saved Dove. The golden tom's jaws dropped in shock as he stared at the scene. _

_Dove narrowed her eyes as she spotted the she-kit. Blood red hatred ran through her veins. Snowkit has everything Dove ever wanted. She stole Dove's father. She caused Fall's death. She has a perfect life at the cost of Dove a__nd Fall's. It's all because of her. _

_Snowkit tackled Dove, her eyes wide in horror. "Rosepool, come here!" _

_Dove stared up in loathe as she gazed up at Snowkit. _Wasn't taking everything away from me enough? Now you want to take away my right to choose death? The only thing I can choose for myself anymore?

If I survive this, I'm going to stay and take everything back. I'm going to make you just like me.

_ Friendless, lifeless, loveless and heartbroken. _

_Broken._

_.._

Dovekit gazed up into the grey skies longingly. _Can you see me, Mother? I'm going to get everything back._

_.._

**_Author's note: Hey everyone! How's your summer? I think I'm busier in summer than in the school year LOL but I promise to update often! _**

**_I really love all of you guys, thank you so much for all the support this story has received!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Current Snowkit: Regular

Past:_ Italicized_

The last few droplets of rain splattered against the small puddles on the ground. Above the camp, the dark clouds slowly drifted apart to reveal a stunning scarlet sunset.

Snowkit peeked through the holes in the thin bramble wall around the nursery. She blinked sleep away from her eyes and yawned before rising onto her fluffy white paws. It was time to find the two cats who matter the most.

She gingerly padded by the entrance, passing by Dovekit's curled form. Snowkit looked back curiously as she saw a small tremor cascade through Dovekit's pale grey pelt and a whimper forming at her lips. But shaking her head dismissively, Snowkit exited the den.

Carefully avoiding the small pools of water, she headed towards Silverstar's den. Excited squeals and loud splashes froze her in mid step. Snowkit slowly twirled around on the tips of her paws.

Leafkit and Shadekit were leaping joyfully at the puddles, their small paws disturbing the calm, serene water. Snowkit's heart dropped; had she once been like them? Carefree, innocent and playful? But now, what is she? A battered, broken soul clinging to the body of a kit. The only thing keeping her going is the thought of revenge.

Snowkit tore herself from the scene and set her lips in a pursed, proper line. She cleared her voice, and poked her head into Silverstar's den. "Father?"

Silverstar raised his head curiously, "Snowkit?"

Tears streamed down Snowkit's face as she raced towards him and buried her face in his pelt. Loud sobs shook her small body as she nuzzled him.

"What's wrong?" Silverstar's jaws dropped in shook.

"I missed you.." Snowkit sniffled. For a mere second she was able to forget everything. Forget all the drama. The need for redemption.

Silverstar patted her awkwardly with a paw. "We just saw each other yesterday, Snowkit."

Snowkit remained silent. Apart from the brief meeting in Starclan, she hadn't seen her father for many moons. But he wouldn't realize that right now.

Suddenly, loud pawsteps and heavy breaths sounded outside Silverstar's den. Silverstar whipped around to face the noise.

"Silverstar!" Emberfrost padded in, a large scratch laced across his tabby brown pelt. He took in large gulps of air before dipping his head.

Silverstar narrowed his eyes, "What happened?"

"I.." Emberfrost paused, looking expectantly at Snowkit.

Silverstar nodded understandingly, "Snowkit, go play outside for a little while."

Snowkit reluctantly stepped outside the den. She lingered in the hidden shade beside his den, ears perked.

"Hey Snowkit, what are you waiting for?" Snowkit jumped back hurriedly, and arched her back threateningly. Dovekit's innocent robin-blue eyes met her own dark ones.

Dovekit peeked her head out and looked around. "Why were you hiding there? Were you listening in on Silverstar's conversations?"

Snowkit narrowed her eyes, "No, is it wrong that I'm waiting for my father?"

A flash of angst and anger appeared in Dovekit's eyes for a mere second before disappearing. But a second was enough. Snowkit crooked her head and smiled at Dovekit. "You know Silverstar? My father?"

Dovekit's gaze froze over as she let out a small forced giggle. "Of course, he's my father now too, isn't he?"

"Of course," Snowkit continued to smile at the she-kit, her eyes unblinking, "remember how I begged him to adopt you into our family?"

"Yeah," Dovekit's eyes dropped onto her paws, "I.."

"Snowkit!" A figure loomed over the two kits. A pair of amber eyes gazed down warmly on the ivory she-kit.

Snowkit stared up blankly as she took in the brown tabby tom in front of her.

He was always there for her. He was always saving her.

But she never paid any attention to him.

Not until he died for her.

...

_"Come on, Snowkit," Thornkit gazed down at her warmly. The pale rays of the winter sun shone in from behind him, framing his dark pelt like a halo. _

_Snowkit blinked open her eyes lazily and stretched her limbs. Her bright blue eyes dimmed with disappointment when she recognized Thornkit. _

_"It's almost my Apprentice ceremony," Thornkit explained, "today is my last day in the nursery. I was wondering if you wanted to spend it together? Like we used to when you were younger?"_

_Snowkit nodded dismissively, her eyes searching through the nursery for the familiar handsome gold pelt. _

_Thornkit grinned widely, excitement dancing in his veins. "I grabbed you some fresh-kill." _

_The freshly killed mouse laid neatly beside his tabby paws. _

_She glanced down at it before taking a quick bite. With a sigh, she bent down and licked her fur into shape before getting on her paws and briskly walking out the den. "Let's go."_

_Thornkit quickly followed her, searching his mind for something to say. "Hey Snowkit, are you excited to be an apprentice?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you enjoying learning moves from Silverstar?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Have you tried hunting yet?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you going to miss me in the nursery?"_

_Snowkit shrugged, "Maybe." _

_Just as Thornkit was about to say something else, a cough interrupted him. __"Goldenkit!" Snowkit's eyes lit up and Thornkit's heart sank. _

_"I'm going exploring out of camp," Goldenkit boasted, "want to come with me?" _

_"No," Thornkit refused him flatly, "we'll get in trouble."_

_"Sure, I'll come," Snowkit piped up at the same time. _

_"Snowkit.." Thornkit frowned disapprovingly, "What if you get lost out there? Don't go."_

_She waved her tail dismissively, "It'll be fine. Goldenkit will be there." With that, she turned around and bounded away from Thornkit. _

Had she listened, perhaps they'd be living happily together. Perhaps nothing would've happened. Perhaps.

_He sat there silently, watching as her paw prints intertwined with Goldenkit's in the snow. Disappointment lingered in his gaze long after the two figures disappeared. A faint bitterness wrapped around his heart. Was he really worth so little? Nothing compared to Goldenkit's glowing appearance? _

_Thornkit padded back to the nursery slowly, his paws tracing the path they had created together. A small smile appeared on his face as he reminisced._

Snowkit watched from the side, tears streaming down her face as she reminisced with him.

_A half-eaten mouse laid in the nursery as he entered. Its lifeless eyes open and staring. Thornkit sighed, and padded over to the pathetic being. He gave thanks to Starclan for its life and buried it in the frozen dirt._

_The snow began to fall outside. Soft, delicate pieces fluttered across the darkening sky. Like intricate feathers raining upon the ground. _

_Thornkit froze, his head slowly turning to face the camp entrance. Snowkit and Goldenkit were still out there. Without hesitation, Thornkit dashed out of the nursery and towards the entrance. _

Wait for me_, he promised. _I'll come save you.

_As fate would have it, he was caught by the hunting patrol before he could make it. _

_Had he found them and brought them back perhaps nothing would have changed. Perhaps they would never have found Dovekit. Perhaps she would've died alone in the suffocatingly beautiful winter storm. Perhaps he could've lived happily with Snowkit. _

_Perhaps._

_.._

Author's note:

Gah, sorry for the super late update! I had a major author's block for a while :( I know that's not an excuse, sorry!

Review replies:

**Patriciaaa, Floralpetal, Silverwillow of the Freljord** : Thank you guys so much for your support! I'm so very grateful, and I hope you had a great summer :)

**That-girl-from-outer-space6**: Thank you for your support! I'll be sure to update more :)

**EmberskyofShadowClan**: Thank you so much for your support :) Yeah, I know right! I'm starting to have mixed feelings about everyone in this story. Except Thornpaw, I still love him xD You need to update it soon :( I actually really love the Daisy/Cloudtail/Brightheart drama xD

_**TheGhost129**: Hmm, perhaps no one is really the bad guy :/ Everyone seems to have something wrong with them xDD _

_**HalfSun**: Yeah, me too! I kind of want a happier ending for them now xD _

_**Raeda2001**: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your support, and your review made my day :) _

_**Stuffed Watermelon**: Hi Watermelon xD So sorry for the super late update, I know I promised you a earlier one :/ SORRY SORRY SORRY!_

_**Colonel-IrritumStudios**: Definitely! I get inspired by your reviews ;) HAHA OOPS, there's no doors xDDD _

_**Nightfeather**: Thank you so much! Your review was so nice ;.; I'm glad you like it so far _

_**Splashpaw** : HAHA OOPSS, I'll be right back, fixing it. Yeah, I'm starting to feel sorry for everyone. Not sure if that's supposed to happen xDD Sorry for the super late update! :( _

_**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat**: Thank you so much for your super nice reviews :) They are absolutely great 3_

_**Poppywhisker99** : YES. Hi, professor Poppy ;) HAHAHAHA I love your nicknames xDD maybe I'll start referring to them as that soon too xD_

_**Feather of fire:** I definitely will, thank you for your support :) _

_**Cherryfrost**: Oh gosh, thanks for all the super amazing reviews! Sorry for the confusion, Fernfeather and Fernpelt are two different characters XDDD You actually motivated me to update, thank you! :) _


End file.
